kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Thick As Thieves
Thick As Thieves was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 6th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background Thick As Thieves has been descibed as a relationship song, about two boys who are friends as kids and how they drift apart as they grow up.NME, 13 June 2009 In an interview with Q Magazine Serge said: "The scars line - 'I gave you all your scars, but you gave me mine...' - is meant on both levels. When you're young and you knock about in the park and cut yourself, everyone's got an old scar from falling off a swing or whatever. But also mental scars: I fucked you up, but you fucked me up as well."Q Magazine, December 2009 Musically it has been compared to The Doors, The Kinks or the Small Faces. On the fact that it's a duet Serge commented that there is no conscious thought process behind the decision who sings which song, they will just go with whatever works best. An earlier mix of Thick As Thieves has been released on the 2007 Fast Fuse EP. Live Thick As Thieves was first played live at the Little Noise Sessions on 14 November 2008 and has been performed at almost every gig of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour and until April 2012 on the Velociraptor! Tour. During the 48:13 Tour it only showed up occasionally. It has been played by Serge on his own for Musique Mag,Acoustique : Kasabian Thick As Thieves as well as by Tom in a session for BBC 6 Music in December 2009. From the arena tour in November 2011 until June 2015, they replaced the ending of the song with a snippet of The Doors' People Are Strange, which Thick As Thieves has often been compared to. In June 2015 Kasabian started playing a full cover of People Are Strange, while Thick As Thieves got its original ending back. A live version from Sheffield in November 2009 has been released as an iTunes exclusive b-side on the Vlad The Impaler Digital Single. Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Clean Album Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles / EPs *Fast Fuse EP (PARADISE51) Live Releases Audio *Vlad The Impaler Digital Single *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) Lyrics There we were, thick as thieves Frightened by shadows in the autumn leaves We wore stolen hearts, vintage souls Aided by lies amongst the meat eating foes And hey ho, where did it go When did we lose our sight And it's a nice show The ones we perform Performing them day and night See the lines upon my face Walking in circles with the human race And all the little people they want to be free But I can get there 'cause I got you holding me back And hey ho, where did it go When did we lose our sight And it's a nice show The ones we perform Performing them day and night Let me be free I gave you all your scars but you gave me mine Let the light sing again There we were, thick as thieves Frightened by shadows in the autumn leaves Goodbye my sweet, goodbye Goodbye References Category:Songs